


I Would Have Found You: A Klamille Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my short Klaus/Camille ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Have Found You: A Klamille Ficlet Collection

This is a terrible idea.

Cami has thought that exact same thought dozens of times in the last 72 hours.

Yet against her better judgment, she still put on that blue dress from the back of her closet and slid into the heels that pinch her toes after a few hours.

At least when she’s working with Klaus, she feels some semblance of control. She has the authority to tell him when he’s being an uncooperative ass, which she’s done multiple times.

Tonight, she knows she’ll be completely in his element. Dinner and a movie at the Abboitoir, which leaves her with a lot of blanks to fill in.

She could probably leave if she felt uncomfortable. She will probably feel uncomfortable.

But there’s a large part of her that’s excited by the prospect. She wouldn’t have said yes otherwise.

He meets her at the door, dressed in an unsurprising black shirt and leather jacket.

“Camille, you look lovely,” he says.

She smiles, and follows him into the compound.

It’s surprisingly empty as they make their way through the central courtyard. Either that or Klaus has threatened bodily harm to all of his relatives. It wouldn’t be surprising.

He leads her to a room she’s never been in before, containing a table and two chairs. There’s a strong aroma of garlic and tomatoes wafting towards the door, indicating that he must have chosen Italian food.

“I enjoy the irony,” he tells her.

As if the way he’s looking at her isn’t enough of a reminder that she’s dining alone with a thousand year old predator.

She shivers, unsure if it’s a pleasant sensation or not.

The meal goes surprisingly well. They talk about her developing practice, and her years away at college. The only strangeness comes from their discussion of New Orleans history, which Klaus discusses with a decisiveness that reminds her he was actually there for much of it.

The movie portion of the evening involves another walk through the still deserted home.

Camille wouldn’t have been surprised to find a gilded theater buried away in the basement, but it’s only a state of the art projector and a comfortable couch. There’s a bottle of wine chilling in a corner, accompanied by a steaming bowl of popcorn.

There must be someone else home.

The wine she’s grateful for, it will probably make whatever subtitle-ridden art-house film Klaus has probably chosen.

She can’t imagine him watching the latest Hunger Games movie or whatever superhero film is probably in theaters right now.

So she’s a little surprised when the credits roll and Audrey Hepburn appears on screen.

“Roman Holiday?” she asks, surprised.

Klaus smirks haughtily, “Were you expecting something different?”


End file.
